2013.05.26 - Cross-Talk
Worthington Industries/Right in the heart of the Financial District is the skyscraper owned by Worthington Industries. It's one of those older, classic, Art Deco buildings but it's been impeccably maintained, inside and out. The Deco lobby still maintains it's classic, geometric, opulent lines and designs, but the offices are at the height of modernity. The office spaces are chic yet efficient, the atmosphere Business Formal. The Vice President of Worthington Industries, has a corner office with two of the walls being full, floor-to-ceiling windows. He has a large, custom-made desk with all of the up-to-date technology needed for his position and then some. There's a seating area with a couple of sofas and a coffee table as well as a bookcase. There's original art in the office, to help keep it from seeming to be too sterile. Guests must first go through Reception where they are then walked to the office in question. When Millie Collins arrives she is dressed conservatively, but casually with jeans and a blouse, and heeled shoes. Stylish, but simple. She carries a tablet made by LexCorp in a leather bound case for note taking in case she needed to take any. Her smile is polite and holds some warmth to it when she announces that she has a scheduled meeting with Mr. Worthington. The Receptionist takes Millie to the elevator where she is instructed to go to the top floor. She is then met by another Assistant who brings her through the area to Warren III's office. There is a light rap at the door before she announces, "Ms. Collins is here for you." Smiling pleasantly, she gestures Millie into the office. Warren had been doing work at his desk but at the knock on the door, the work was set aside and the computer window closed. Standing, he straightens his custom suit, his wings in full view at his back, no longer hidden from the office or the world. Millie steps inside when shown and says a soft thank you. She then smiles very warmly and widely at Warren. "Sorry, I can't help myself. Every time I see your wings, it makes me feel happy for some reason. I guess all those stories of growing up about angels, you look like one, especially with your handsome looks." It's meant as a compliment, not really telling Warren that he is an angel or any other religious indications. She was just explaining why she grins like a moron around the young businessman. Still, she asks, "How has your day been Mr. Worthington?" Angel arches an eyebrow at the compliment, "Thank you...but I'm not really an angel, I'm just drawn that way." There's a pause before he asks, "Can I get you anything? Tea? Coffee? Sparkling water?" He looks past to make sure that the Assistant hears what is needed before she leaves. Gesturing to the sitting area he then answers, "My day has been fine, Ms. Collins, thank you. And your's? Would you care to sit down?" A soft laugh at the comment of 'drawn' this way. "Tea would be wonderful, no sugar." Go figure, model and all. Millie then nods, "It would be my pleasure." She moves to have a seat then, "My day has been going well. The Maria Stark Foundation is assisting me with a mission statement, but before I put anything in stone, I wished to speak with you. Though before we start, how is Fern doing? I do need to get her contact information from you." The Assistant goes to fetch the tea and whatever Warren wants...she already knows his preferences...and closes the door behind her. Taking a seat himself, Warren clasps his hands before him, his wings splaying out behind him and his chosen seat. There's a brief shift in his pleasant demeanor as Fern is asked about and he answers a little flatly, "I don't know. Fern and I are no longer together." A slow blink at that, "I...am sorry to hear that," Millie says carefully. She decides not to push and will just find the young lady on her own if need be. She settles her table upon her lap, "Well, returning to the mission statement, it will designate the goals of the foundation, which is essentially to meet the needs of the gifted in society. So many times, the gifted are expected to adapt to society, but society has done little to adjust for them other than to legalize superheroing done by them. So essentially, I am wondering about your feelings and perspective on the needs of those with gifts when trying to get through especially the teenage years?" Clearing his throat, Warren puts his 'game face' back on and lifts a hand in a 'wait a minute' gesture, his index finger up. "So...you've come here to ask me to help with funding of...a project...and you don't yet have a Mission Statement? Ms. Collins, what sort of research have you done in regards to this sort of facility?" "No, not funding." Millie sighs softly, "Your perspective on being someone with unique abilities, and your biggest struggles in society where society could have adjusted to help. Such as efforts to help control your gifts, or just having the right to not have to hide. It can be things just as simple as that." She then says, "I've done about sixty hours of research since I thought of doing this, by myself. There isn't a lot available, but I read over whatever I could. I have also witnessed difficulties of some of those with unusual abilities and gifts, including homelessness for some and not being able to finish school or keep even an under the table job due to 'accidents' with their unique abilities. I just want your perspective on things, to make sure I'm going about this in the right manner. I certainly don't need money, believe me," Millie says. "I have more than enough individuals interested in funding the foundation and providing it support, to the point that I have to tell them to hold off." She still has a darn blank check from Sebastian Shaw she isn't sure what to do with, with his signature on! "My perspective," Warren echoes. He looks at Millie for a long moment, "All right. I'll start with this. Yes, I was very embarrassed and unsure of what to do when my wings started coming in. I left school and went home. But...I wasn't without support." He can't speak too much lest he put others in jeopardy, "I found people who could help me deal with what was going on. People who helped me learn and grow both in my education and with my abilities. It was my...and my parents...choice to keep my wings a secret so long from most of the world because of who we are and our visibility. I didn't expect the world to accommodate me. I still don't. We're a small population of the world...why should it change to accomodate us? I think it should change to accept us, but I don't expect buildings to suddenly provide me sky access or for designers to carry clothes in all their stores that I can wear with my wings." "But what about a community program, or even an education program meant to help you work with your powers, or a counselor that has additional training to assist with the dramatic changes you had to undergo? I admit, I am curious about those that helped you, I have a feeling I could learn a lot. However, I sense it is a very private thing, so I will not press," Millie states. "However, I have a feeling since it is so private, it isn't something just anyone with your unique situation can just go to for help. What alternatives do you think having available would fulfill for the needs such as you had without those individuals accessible?" "I had that, Ms. Collins. I had that program and the counseling. I recognize not everyone did, but I also know that those that helped me do actively seek out other mutants in order to offer their help. It isn't about money or connections one has." Warren straightens some in his seat, still watching Millie, "I can't say more because it's not something that I'm authorized to divulge. I'll certainly pass on your interest, but surely you understand that such a facility could be endangered by public opinion. You've seen what has happened to Abortion Clinics and Mosques...because the public doesn't always agree." There's another pause before he answers, "Alternatives? You do realize that many of those you're seeking to help aren't interested in getting that help? We can open Homeless Shelters, Food Banks, Soup Kitchens, Free Medical Clinics but you can't force the Homeless population there. There is Free Will involved." "The Centers, held by Mr. Lensherr has currently offered to be a resource, but for long-term solutions, I want to work with the government and create a more friendly school environment. We are on this world together, and even I caught myself before getting to know some individuals with unique gifts as thinking they were just 'someone else' or 'something else' and just 'not my problem', because they are just some strange magical superhero or supervillain that I won't really ever meet. But that's not the case, not everyone with unique abilities is a superhero or supervillain, some are just lost kids. And it isn't something that just 'happens to other people'. Well, when I tried to protect a young gifted man from being roughed up after having a power accident at his part-time job, and being threatened with a crowbar, this isn't something that just 'happens to other people'. We are all part of society and shouldn't ignore a piece of ourselves." Millie struggles for a moment, trying to think how to phrase it. "Yes, Free Will is part of it, but shouldn't the youth feel safe attending school, feel they have resources to learn how to control their powers so accidents don't happen or they don't feel alienated? Isn't being a teenager difficult enough? I remember feeling like an outsider, the poor girl with a bunch of rich girls in the private Tennis Academy I attended. One of the worse players back then too, I was always made fun of, and mocked, though I worked the hardest, the longest hours. It wasn't till I found a good couch that actually cared, that I was able to excel. I want these gifted children to have that choice, that option to stay in school, to be encouraged to reach for their dreams be it a lawyer, police officer, doctor, or even just a teacher or social worker. To be given opportunities, and it's up to them to seize them, but I believe they should have that choice. It may not be a major civil rights issue now Mr. Worthington, but I fear it will be as more and more gifted are born in this world. It isn't going to be a gentle progress, it never is. But I want it to be as smooth and painless as possible. But I want to do this the right way as well, I want to make sure I'm addressing the right problems in the right manner." "Should gay youth feel safe attending school? The children of immigrants? Children who aren't Caucasian? Why is being a mutant any different than that? For some, they don't even have external mutations, but they may look 'different' and might get attacked for it. A teen who realizes they are gay...why is that any different from a teen who realizes that they have a power of telekinesis?" Warren retorts. "It's part of a very large issue of tolerance -- why start offering preferential treatment to mutant teens and not these other teens who have trouble fitting in? Why must we differentiate ourselves from the general population?" The refreshments are quietly brought in and set down as the conversation continues. "Exactly. There have been programs to assist with the civil rights movement of integration of schools for colors, there have been programs started to stop bullying, and more over the years," but Millie then falls silent as refreshments are brought in. She then lifts her tea mug to take a sip. "Why offer special treatment for anyone Mr. Worthington? Because someone needs a helping hand. But it is a good point. Integrating anti-bullying and tolerance, along with awareness programs would be very good. But as for difference of treatment, we are back again...how much control does a typical gifted individual have starting out? Is it fair that they have to figure it out all alone, by themselves? Even if it's just to gather research contacts for those that need it of outside sources, I'd be delighted, but all I have of such programs is The Centers, supported by Erik Lensherr. He is the only one to go public with supporting gifted individuals in giving runaways a place to stay and to teach them how to control their gifts. I have heard of another facility that is gifted friendly, but they are highly selective and do not wish to become public at this time that I know of," thinking of Emma Frost's school. "So, these centers already exist?" Warren starts out, "And the others don't wish to be public, but I know of at least one which actively searches for teen mutants to help. You don't need funding...I think I'm a bit confused as to exactly what you're looking for from me." "Yes, they exist, and I am merely searching for perspective and advice. And you have already given some," Millie states, taking another drink of her tea. "You said you know of one that actively searches for teen mutants to help? Even if it is an organization that does not wish to be private, if it is someone that wants to be linked to young individuals with gifted abilities that need assistance, would they be able to be privately referred?" Warren shakes his head, "I don't know. I can't speak for them. I can mention that you are asking about this sort of thing and I can offer them your contact information...but I can't answer for them. But I can say that I think the focus on this counseling and mentoring shouldn't be just for Mutants. All teens need help with getting through those difficult years, whether or not they have a mutant gene. I don't like the idea of making us separate from everyone else. I don't consider myself superior merely because of genetics." "It isn't just mutants, to my understanding not all gifted individuals have an active X-Gene, it is for many with powers and gifts. It could be since birth, or due to a mutation, or even an accident that suddenly gave them these extraordinary abilities. Though yes, the world is centered on Mutants, they aren't the only ones out there. I'm just not sure about spreading it to aliens and A.I. at this time, but goodness, I hope Pepper was half jesting about the A.I." Millie sighs softly. "Sure, JARVIS is polite, but I'm not sure how I feel about him having the right to vote." A pause and then, "JARVIS is an A.I. system that is installed at Stark Enterprises, with mini-versions of him apparently in a lot of their technology." "I don't believe that we should separate ourselves from the rest of humanity. We are still people...we're still human. We just have extra abilities. Maybe one day, this will be the 'norm' for evolution, but right now, I don't feel that we should set ourselves up as superior to those who don't have these abilities." Warren reaches for his sparkling water, "If anything, it makes us responsible to help those who can't do what we can do." "And you believe that is what I'm trying to do?" Millie looks sad. "Do you believe this foundation would be doomed to failure, because people would think it was an issue of segregation rather than integration?" Millie is confused. She looks down at her tablet. Though she does add, "I don't understand. Just because there is a fluke of genetics, or an accident, or whatever, you are under no obligation to become a superhero and beat people up. You are merely under the same obligation as every other human, to become a good citizen and help your neighbors, just like /everyone/ else. I don't see what super powers has to do with any special responsibility other than having control over them so you do not accidentally hurt yourself or others. I think that is a unique and intense responsibility no child should be saddled with, especially against their will." Warren stands and moves to pause behind his chair, one hand resting on the back as the other holds his glass, "From what I understand, you are looking to create a foundation that will try to get the rest of society to adapt itself to the potential needs of mutants, aliens, etc. It sounds to me, if I may use an example, that because a small percentage of the population is allergic to peanuts, that all peanuts must now be banned from all restaurants, schools, public areas, etcetera. That if some percentage of the population has wings, all chairs and clothing must be made with wing-accessibility." He takes a sip of the water before continuing, "While I agree that yes, it would be helpful for children who find that they have...different abilities...to have a place to turn to in order to help figure them out, I'd be concerned that it's setting them apart from society. From my own experience, that just by virtue of being who we are, that is done. Why do it even further? Why widen this divide?" Millie shakes her head, "No," she states finally bluntly, annoyance showing on her face. "No more than it is to stop bullying in schools, or to make sure schools are fully integrated no matter race, color, or religion. However, society has not fully accepted those with unusual abilities as part of the 'law', as if it is alright to isolate them and exclude them just because they are a little different. It's essentially an awareness program to promote education, awareness, and acceptance. Not to design of special clothing, special furniture, etc, no more than would be required for an individual to attend public school, such as schools building ramps so wheelchairs can gain access to it. It is something minor, but dramatic in its effect on a small based community for those disabled, or even those with heightened aptitudes getting free college courses while they attend high school is a program designed to meet their needs. Are you saying that those with unique powers do not deserve the same type of consideration, because it would isolate them?" "Then I'm quite confused because you led with having society bend to the needs of mutant-kind," Warren points out. "I use that term to include all those who might have unique powers. Now you say that it's an awareness program. Ms. Collins, change can't happen overnight. It can happen much more quickly now than it did for our parents or grandparents, but it still won't be immediate and we can't force it but so far. Look at the many societal issues of today? Gay rights and marriage is a good example. In many of the well-informed areas of the world, it's accepted. It's just like everything else now. Why? Because people have learned about it...because the next generation has grown up not understanding why it was an issue in the first place...and that generation is at young adulthood. It might take a generation or two for us to get there, but I think we will. I agree that education is key to that, but..." He takes another sip before continuing, "Do you know exactly what you are wanting to do with this Foundation?" "The same way society bends to provide service ramps for the disabled, or passes a law to prevent segregation of schools due to colors, or having the education system add a program to help the gifted control their powers if they have control issues so they won't feel intimidated or pressured to leave school due to 'accidents'. And you are right, change can't happen overnight, that's why resources in not money, but contacts are so badly needed such as Erik Lensherr's Centers. If it's money, I can easily find that. The key is starting the awareness and education now, so that by next generation it is in implementation the programs needed to keep the kids in school, to have them become future doctors or lawyers or even models or businesspersons. It's just like the anti-bullying campaigns or the anti-smoking ones. It's about teaching people we are all part of humanity, and we need to work together toward a brighter future. It has nothing to do with being superheroes, but rather that there are an increase of gifted and that they are as much a part of our future as John and Jane Doe. It's about it being alright for your little Mary Sue to date Adam Super Strength, without fear of her getting squished if they have a heavy make-out session, because Adam had someone to help him know his limits and to control an accident of evolution or mutation or whatever you want to call it. That it's alright to be different, because you aren't alone, and it doesn't even have to be a matter of alone as in 'others have superpowers', but rather than 'others don't live in fear or awe, you are just part of humanity as a whole'. And I'm not sure how to get this across, or what all I need to /do/ to get this across, thus my reason for being here. What could society have done to have you more part of the 'whole', rather than doing some grand unveiling and causing brief chaos with your company and the social columns?" "But...we're not disabled. We're not segregated.," Warren points out, "The world doesn't have the resources yet to offer that kind of training to teens all over. It's why the places that -do- offer it, try to find them. They're training people now, but...I wouldn't know what to do with someone who had super-strength. I wouldn't know what to do with someone who could shoot lasers from their eyes. It's just like I wouldn't be able to teach Physics or...Auto Shop. How can you even consider implementing these programs when you can't have the resources to man it?" He comes back to the seat, "Education is key in showing people that they don't need to be afraid of us. People are afraid that we're going to disobey and act out of order because we -can-. They fear what they don't understand and so they think the worse. It's why being a good human being is absolute key to helping with this education. As far as what society could have done for me...nothing. There's nothing society could have done to help me get through what I did. I needed to figure it out myself and I needed to make the decision not to hide anymore. I was lucky to have friends who supported me with that and I was lucky to have parents who supported me. The company has pretty much recovered from the brief shiver that my revelation caused because of our reputation for doing Good Business." "For now, the not segregated part. Right now, it's more on the 'down-low' as they say, through bullying, fear, and isolation. So I think it's preventable, before it becomes a full civil rights issue." A blink from Millie, "That's the point. Where can these resources be gained from? No one knows. The internet just has a bunch of rumors, and those that need help have to hunt through pipe dreams. Even if it always says privately or non-profit foundation funded, there should be some sort of resource that young gifted should be able to find. And there is potentially a lot you can do Mr. Worthington, with love, support, and experimentation I would suspect." Millie then asks, "So there is nothing that the school or your friends at school could have done for you, to have kept you enrolled without stopping everything in your life and starting anew?" Warren gives a soft sigh, "But it's not just mutants who are being bullied and isolated. Even children who are...straight, Caucasian, wealthy...they're being bullied too. It's not just something for those like us. Bullying is already a major issue." He presses a hand briefly to his forehead, "Ms. Collins. How can there be resources if those who are able to develop those resources don't exist yet?" There's a momentary pause, "I think you need to figure out what the purpose of your Foundation is going to be. The Mission Statement should help greatly with that, but right now, it seems that you're a bit unsure as to what exactly you want to do. If you want to create a resource for these teens so that they can read up on things and maybe find a type of Youth center for support, that's one thing. If you want to change the school system to provide guidance for kids in the school system, that's another." "As for my own experience, no. -I- was too embarrassed and confused. I didn't tell my friends at the school I was at. That was my choice. It might have been the wrong one, I'll never know. But I know I wouldn't be the same person had I stayed at that school. I'm not saying that these kids don't need mentors and advice because they certainly do. I'm doing what I can in that...when I can and where I can...in my own way. But they might need to start anew. If I went through those years not knowing that there were others like me...I'd be very different, I think." "The primary objective is awareness, education, and tolerance or acceptance. But I'd like to do more. But it keeps looking like every avenue I look at closes up before me. There is nothing more, they are alone, and there are only The Centers. And I'm not interested in finding a Youth Center myself unless I have to, I was hoping to find already established facilities to outsource that to such as The Centers, but more than one option. However, at this rate, it doesn't look like there will be any other route. I have friends with unique abilities, so I'm hoping they will help out when they can." Millie shakes her head slightly, "I rather work within an already established system, rather than start something from scratch, but I'm out of options Mr. Worthington, especially if those that do exist wish to remain anonymous. I will speak with my associates and we will figure out how deep we can commit to this, because this will be more than a public PR foundation, founding a Youth Center to provide for the assistance and counseling will be a dramatic and huge thing. It won't be like propaganda against anti-bullying and change in an established system, it would be creating a brand new system." Warren tilts his head some to the side, "Why do you have to create a new system? Why not take advantage of the systems that are in place about tolerance and acceptance? Just build upon that? Talk to the Human Rights people, the LGBT people, the groups who advocate for Equality in all things regardless of race or gender or disability? I would be very surprised if they didn't welcome adding your goals to their list too...and then you would have partners." "That would just be PR, and I'm more than willing to do that and work with other special interest groups for joint goals. But for anything more than lip services, what are my options for actual physical efforts Mr. Worthington? If not the education system, if not outside groups when I only have Erik Lensherr's Centers to refer...when I find a teen with special gifts that needs help, what do I do? Pat them on the head and say, 'I'm sorry, just suck it up and keep going strong. You can do it alone.'? It seems very cold, though in the meantime I have The Centers at least to send them for extra aid. They are out there Mr. Worthington, they aren't likely to be in the thousands, but even if it is only three, they deserve options. And that is what I'm getting at. What can I do? What can anyone do?" "You've met people with these abilities, Ms. Collins. You have the centers. That's already a start. You can give them a card and say 'If you need to talk, you can call me...' or call someone that you know." Warren pauses a moment, "Are you thinking of a Big Brother/Big Sister type of thing for this? Maybe that could work...network among those that you know and see who might be interested in mentoring a teen. But I don't really understand what your end goal is with this. Do you want to place these teens in situations where they won't have to deal with the prejudices of the world? Or do you want them to just be able to talk to someone about things?" A nod at that, and Millie's shoulders relax. Options...and that is what she was looking for. "A big brother/big sister thing huh?" A sigh at that, "I rather be able to refer them to a place that is private to talk and relax and get help. It would be ideal if they could just walk down the hall of their schools for it, but having access in their community or via a phone call would be more than acceptable, especially if it is an immediate solution. Just having someone you can trust to talk to, to encourage you to stay in school and help you get control over your life again, is good. Pepper actually suggested that I speak with The Thing, Benjamin Grimm as well as a potential resource for PR, but I have not spoken to him yet to see if he is interested." Warren points out, "Kids in schools who aren't mutants can't go do that. They can't just walk down the hall and talk to someone...not at most schools. The large public schools where there are forty kids in a class? Forget it. That's why outreach and youth centers and mentor programs are so important when linked up with those schools. Use that as a model and example. The kids that want help will come...just like they go to those programs." "I...never realized that. I went to a private Tennis Academy, not exactly a lot of students. I didn't think of being overwhelmed." Millie then nods. "Thank you, this has helped a lot, even if there were some confusion at first. I think I know where to research now and how to approach things with my associates." Millie moves to stand then, and sets her mostly finished tea aside. She goes to offer a hand to you. "I won't take up anymore of your time, but I really appreciate this Mr. Worthington. Thank you." Warren stands as Millie does and takes the offered hand, "You're welcome and I wish you luck with this endeavor. I think if you can focus on a mentorship program...something that focuses on getting these kids someone to talk to, it's an excellent start. Let me know how I can help once you get some more things figured out." "Certainly, and thank you once more." The shake is gentle, but confident. Millie then politely takes her leave. As she departs, she pulls out her cell phone an texts her friend Nate Gray. Got to start somewhere, and her night club dance parnter could be a good step in the right direction...hopefully. He can either help or tramatize the kids. Category:Log